


It'll be okay

by Reader_as_YourName20



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: BECAUSE Karen i can do whatever i want!!, Diamond Authority - Freeform, F/F, Inspire by my gay ass, ME is Everyone :D, Reader is Me, Self-Indulgent, and i'm thirsty, if ya know what I mean
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2020-10-13 06:17:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20577860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reader_as_YourName20/pseuds/Reader_as_YourName20
Summary: Reader, a eager, still-in-learning psychologist, happens to find herself under a tight situation - an alien situation, where she begins to question her priorities.





	1. In Korea I go

**Author's Note:**

> This is something that had been in my phone for 3 months and I happen to stumble upon it when I was browsing my notepad hahahhaha
> 
> Don't know what I'll do it with so HERE YOU GO

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited:  
11/1/2019

Under different circumstances, I wouldn't have been instant to help, to speak, to comfort, to lay the possible solutions I'm certain that my researches would support, to act and consult those eyes -moist and grim, heavy darken bags under the pair, signifying the heavy weight of grief she weeps with no guard.

I shouldn't have... but I did, despite how we've met.

* * *

I heard her before I saw her.

Out with my family, roaming Korea's best tourist attractions to bond, and whilst taking break under a tree far away from people, my sleep shown me a mist of blue, a big stone mural –the place so cold that I saw my own breath.

In that dark plane was the cry of a woman's voice, calling out a person named "_Pink_."

I woke up groggily, shaken by my younger sister who reminds me that under less than 20 minutes, we were to start climbing the fascinating hill that our father has gushed of since coming in Korea.

I don't really like the place itself, I came along out of obligation -dear ol' dad knows how to use his role to control some aspect in my life. "_I'm your father, it's a least you could do. All of us haven't been together for so long!_"

I love him, truly, he's a sweetheart and a supportive father, but I would have preferred being busy with my studies than to waste my time in this place.

But since my sister also persisted, advising me that to focus on my studies too much wouldn’t be healthy for my health, both mental and physical. So, I give and let them drag me here.

It's not really welcoming as people made it up.

“Come on, grumpy pants. Giddy up!”

I cannot help but smile, appreciating the enthusiasm that my younger sibling has inherited from our father –my polar opposite. It cannot be denied that I’ve lean on more to my mother’s attitude. She is the role-model of my life and dreams after all.

She had worked all her life as a successful biological psychologists and since I’ve develop an awareness to what kind of job she succeeds to, I’ve been her eager recorder –someone who watched her constantly that I grow up to be the person she is.

But though she accomplishes many achievements on that type of psychology and had hope that I, her daughter, will follow sue to her path, I admittedly grew interest on another branch of psychology, and that is the study of _Clinical Psychology_.

I’ve recently started on it this year –under my father’s nose since he have been expecting me to graduate on the same university that my mother had enrolled to, and I sure don’t like to disappoint him –but it’s been postponed now that I’m forced to put my studies to the side so that I can spend some time with my family.

“Oh, here she is!”

My father’s eager expression surprised me as he gestured me to come to the table. My father isn’t sitting alone anymore, a woman have joined him in my absence.

“Ah, so you’re Sophia Cac, we finally met. I’ve heard so much of you, lass.” She reaches out her hand and I shake it firmly –a good first expression is never a bad thing.

Though the woman looked Korean herself, her British accent made me double check.

“Good things, I hope?”

“Oh, your mother loved to brags about her precious little girl in the field.” laughed the woman, and my cheeks brighten with scarlet blush, “I’m Jaehee Park, I've worked with your mother several times.”

I nod, glancing at my father’s grinning face with suspicion, “A pleasure to meet you, Ma’am.”

The conversation flows quite mild; Miss Park got a friendly call from my father and decidedly joins my family on our way up in the hill, eager to at least share some of the history of it and catch up to my father whom she share portions of high school with.

She share some that are questionable, even gave a exaggerating description of a pink palanquin that rest unmoving on one of the cliff side that had been said to belong to a visitor outside of this planet years ago.

_Aliens_, now that’s… interesting to say at least; though seem impossible in equations of likelihood.

_Must be a myth, _I thought.

“Psst.” A nudge snap me from my musing.

_What?_ I mouth to my sister, not wanting to interrupt my father’s friend in her tale.

She grabs me by my elbow, stopping me. She didn’t do anything else as I stared at her with quizzical look. With our father and Miss Park being long gone up to the stairs, she finally pulled me into the trees, giggling mischievously as we were lost among the woods.

“H-hey, wha –hold up! What are you doing?”

She finally stop dragging me, musing “Duuude, we _gotta _check that palanquin out!” with bright, excited eyes.

I couldn’t stop myself from face-palming in annoyance, “Are you out of your mind? Didn’t you hear Miss Park? It’s a missing relic! And look what you’ve done, we’re lost!”

“Oh come on, Sophia! This is a once in a lifetime opportunity! Where’s your sense of adventure?” she took out her phone and gingerly begins to tap it. Soon after, she shown me a map. "See this? People all around are saying that if we follow this map, we'll get to find it!"

“_We’re lost_.” I stress out, knowingly well my lack of sense with directions. It’s something I’ve always worked on and have yet conquered _and_ this place is unfamiliar to start with, which is a really bad thing for me. "And you shouldn't believe those too much, people in the internet likes to troll others for the sake of their own amusement!"

She had the audacity to laugh at my concerns. Ah, yeah, this is my lil’sister after all.

“Look, if you’re that worried then… ahmm, _here,_ have this.” She fumbles with something on the back of her neck and, with a quiet _click_, shows me a necklace with a large gemstone. “Turn around for me, you goof.”

I frown, “What for? What are you going to do?”

“Just –” she rolls her eyes at me, though her smile hadn’t falter, before circling around me. She put the necklace on me as she say “This gem is called Super Seven, a sacred combination of individual crystals that represents different, effective properties as one. It's a gem that specifically helps you in the directions of your life and it may even guide you to where you need to be.”

She likes to believe in these things.

I never understand why a girl like her would even believe in these stones and their oh-so-called psychic energy and healing properties.

I also used to make a laugh out of it too, humored that some people actually think that these can help them spiritually recover or overcome their trauma.

But slowly, I begin to realize that I acted so because it stands against to what I believe in, it’s a contrast to what I study. So, with that thought being considered, I begin to be more thoughtful with what I say about my sister’s certainty of these stones.

Glancing over my shoulder, I met my sister’s sadden eyes. “But why are you giving me this all the sudden? I can recall how much you fancy this one.”

She sighs, seemingly gathering courage to speak. “I got accepted to Harvard.”

It takes me a minute to truly process that and when I finally realize what that means, I couldn’t help the volume of my voice as I cheered “That’s great! Oh, bloody hell. I’m proud of you!”

As I face her, I took notice of my sister’s face sombering and the lack of return of my enthusiasm.

She tries to avoid my eye, fidgeting now as her hands fumble together. “I… well…”

“Hey, what’s wrong?” my hand reached out to cup her cheek, caressing the skin.

“I haven’t told him yet.” My sister confessed, and I don’t need any explanation to know who she’s talking about, “I’m scared, sis.”

“Why, what’s holding you back?”

“I…” she blinks, with obvious tears edging on her eyes. “What if he didn’t let me go to Harvard? What if he continues pressuring me in attending the same university he took? And what if dad –”

She quiet down when I pulled her into my arms.

“He won’t.”

She begins to tremble as she hides in the crook of my neck. “How can you be so sure?” she sobbed.

“I’m not.” I felt her tense and pull away, but I held her by the back of her neck and kept her in my embrace. “But I am sure that dad will be happy as much as I am for you, and mum would have been too. You don’t have to worry, you lil’ gremlin.”

We stayed in our own little world for a moment. I let my sister let out what she’s been repressing, let her dry her tears and smile at me again.

This let me realize how much I’ve miss her and our talk and playful banters.

Leaving the house to go to college had been rough for the both of us, we both secretly know and hadn’t yet figure out to adjust, and I didn’t help with that when I decidedly put our relationship under the cover whist being so focused on getting what I want.

But at least now I can help my sister get what she wants.

“You’re going to do great things. I just know it.”

* * *

We did end up searching around for that palanquin –more of using that as an excuse to just be together and catch up more with our lives.

I did message our father what’s up, hoping that he would understand our sudden decision to go off together with a promise that we’d be at the entrance within 1 hour top.

Dad trusted me enough to be responsible while he bombard my little sister’s phone with warnings to be careful and to stay together and not go too far. We laugh about it but did keep his cautions in our mind.

She muted her phone despite what I said, but I kept mine on full volume so I let that pass and merely focused on keeping my sister on a lease, having her hopping around is dangerous enough –don’t want her doing that without someone keeping an eye on her.

It’s was when I heard her.

That crying… it’s _her _crying.

And it’s so close that everything else around me got drown out with her sobs.

“Oh Pink,” I perked up to hear the name, “why must it be you whom paid the prize of this unruly world?”

That weight of that voice irk my insides, twisting my heart as it empathize to whoever it was that’s crying in the woods.

“_Yeep!_” a loud yelp interrupt my keen interest to the voice and a loud thud followed it.

On the corner of my eyes, I got a glimpse of my sister falling and I rushed to her as soon as I realize that she didn’t just stumble on her steps. The cliff didn’t seem harmful, but down below, she was now holding her ankle.

“Bloody hell!” she hissed, “_Gaaah_! That hurts.”

“Shite.” I cursed under my breath, hearing faint voice being intrigued to the noises.

“Ow, ow. Gosh. I think I broke my ankle, sis.”

“_Shhh!_”

I don’t know why I’m panicking but something just tells me that were not suppose to be here. I got a feeling that whoever I’m hearing…

My sister looked up to me, puzzled by how anxious I look as I begin frequently looking around our surrounding.

Something just didn’t seem right.

The hairs on the back of my neck ascend and, with hesitation, I glance back.

I almost jump to see strange girl standing by a tree, standing there in blue –

-Blue dress, blue hair, blue skin –azure like the borderless sky, the vast infinity cerulean.

She’s a complete contrast of the green and brown color of the forest.

She’s not even trying to hide.

I stood my ground but didn’t make my appearance aggressive. I show my curiosity, tilting my eyes as I look at her.

Blue, so much blue…

I didn’t get to meet her eyes; her bangs hang just wild enough to cover them.

“Holy shhii-Oh God, I... I didn't see you there.” My voice started before I could even think of what to say.

She turns away, surprising me with how _quiet _she did so, and begin to leave, probably heading back to where she came.

I glance back to my sister, who is now standing with a limping leg.

“Sis?” her quiet voice called out, now worried. “What’s going on? Who are you talking to?”

“I don’t know.” I whispered back, searching for my phone.

_No signal_.

“Darn it!” We’re already far from the signal range and I can’t just leave my sister to try searching for a signal now that… _whatever –**whoever **_is out there knows where we are.

I don’t even know where we are, _how far _we’ve come.

“Listen to me, okay?” I kneeled down, looking down at my sister who I cannot reach. She didn’t seem to be bleeding nor that badly hurt, with her feet being an exception.

And I look at her in the eyes –the eyes that I watch grow up to this wonderful girl she is –it reminds me of when we were young. I can still draw the way they looked wide as they looked up to me. They were big like the world and the way they twinkled are like stars that it reminds me of some nights where we shared laughter under a moonless night.

“There’s something… _someone _out there right now and I don’t know what they want but whatever happens –” Her eyes are wide, she looked so small, like the little girl I insisted carrying like how mum did, “I want you to stay quiet.”

“But what about you, what are you gonna do?”

I didn’t answer, not when I felt her –_yes_, felt her –coming back. I stand back up to my feet and stood as far as possible from the cliff without being suspicious.

I wonder if I’m just seeing this, maybe hallucinating, because it still strike me confuse how someone can be this… _blue_. Just what is this girl about?

“Oh, it's you again.” My feign obliviousness just works enough, or maybe she didn’t really suspect anything at all because she dismiss my greeting with a tilt of her head.

“Please human,” her voice spark a genuine curiosity in me, such whispering call that I’ve never heard before, “follow me.”

Of course the most logical thing is _not to, _right?

Right?

I’m so out of it, helpless.

There’s this thing that could possibly be a consequence if I didn’t follow.

My sister is still down there, without help.

She cannot be seen by that girl. Why? Well because that girl screams bloody _alien_ to me. Not dangerous, which is suspicious enough, but no one in their sane of mind will think of them as normal people.

So if I follow her, there’s less chance that my sister could be found by them.

If I keep my cool and steer them away, I can keep her safe from _whoever _those people are.

“Sis?” I glance at the cliff, my feet not moving as they’re suppose to. “Are you still there?”

Checking my surrounding first, I whisper “I am, but not for long. I’m going to follow that girl but I need you to stay here. Your phone can send life-alert right?”

“Sis no. Don’t go –!”

“Don’t worry about me, just do I say. I’m going to go.”

* * *

I’m an idiot.

I could have just run or maybe hide, anything that a typical person would have done, but I’m so confused yet so enamored with the concept of the situation.

I’m being rash.

The girl was waiting for me a few feet away, like she has known that I would have come sooner or later.

The thought just made the hair on my arm stand.

She escorts me out of the wood and to my surprise, the first thing I saw is the pink palanquin Miss Park have describe.

In my head, I can imagine my sister’s excitement. She would have squeal and hop to express her joy to see what many have labeled a lost relic. She would take out her phone and take a photo and –_she still in there_.

Blood hell, what am I do doing?

Did I seriously just leave her there all alone?

“I present to you the native, my Diamond.”

It’s so pleasant, her voice. It stays soft-spoken, or maybe it’s just my ears ringing and drowning its true volume. I wouldn’t doubt it by how hard my heart is beating right now.

I did saw the weird gesture she performed, saluting with her arms.

They form a symbol of a diamond.

My eyes had been so distracted by the pink historical object that it didn’t notice the humongous that tower everything.

And my breath was lost.

_This is a dream, _came a thought and I felt laughter bubble in my chest but it didn’t come out the moment our eyes met.

The heavy emotions in her eyes were easy to fathom, thunderous almost yet repressed in a way that irk my heart. The soft arc of the pair of hues of blue radiate something that needed to be let out, to be understood, in some way that they hope to be as they blink at me.

“Hello.”

Everyone says that the greatest stories starts with hello but my father once told me that goodbye tells more than the start, that they are what define those stories. And by saying hello, be sure to know that goodbye will come.

I'm beginning to question my priorities. 

I shake in fear but I willed myself to walk, to put myself closer and to see more of the palanquin -or as I acted to be. I wanted to check any possible escape I can perform if anything haywire.

The palanquin though... It’s just as what Miss Park have said it to be, too huge to belong to a human. Its architecture too foreign and complex, and dictating by the vines and organic flowers that design the device can barely tell its age. 

"Tell me, little human, did you come here to mourn?" the voice spoke to me as if it was said in the distance, as if there’s a wall between us that could have weaken the sound.

Conclusion come in my mind as it becomes quite evident to me that the ancient monument has some sort of connection to the source of this woman’s –_eehhh_, alien’s sadness.

“I did not…” _funny_, I wonder where I found the courage to speak, “but I did hear the sound of your sorrow.”

More of _dreamt _of it, but I couldn’t say that now.

I look up, taking the chance –while the alien have yet put her attention on me –to do some distinct reading.

_Why? _I ask myself, paying attention to her tears, her slouch position, before recalling a faint name in my dream.

“You’re… grieving.” I’m sure of my assumption, especially now that the blue being seems shock. “Did this palanquin belong to them?” 

"That's..." finally, the alien-being shift to look at me, her eyes wary and downward, but what stole my breath is the magnificent shape of her pupils.

Those diamond pupils that dilate as more tears drop; may the God judge me now but they are so _beautiful_.

A laugh, humorless, left her lush lips, "I did not know that humans can recognize such advance emotion coming from a diamond as myself."

I nod, “Some of us are perceptive enough to acknowledge such despair, yes. And some of us…” Letting those eyes study me, I stood as open as possible to her, let the expression on my face show no capability of harm. “Some of us have felt worse.”

I spared the girl that stood a few feet away from behind, puzzled with how she could just stay still, a little grace by how she stood, and not speak at all as if she belongs in the background.

And not to mention the blue holo-screen she’s currently so focused on, weird lines were patterned, following her finger –and it almost made me think that she’s drawing.

“Even after all those thousands of years have gone me by, I’ve yet fathom why she found you humans so fascinating.” The comment caught me off-guard, my attention drawn back to her as she spoke while drying her tears. “She always had been so empathetic with organics and to think she lost her life wanting to preserve your kind... There I was, always disagreeing with her views and... Yet, in the end, it was her own gems that brought her demise.”

_Her own gems_, what did that mean?

I look back at the girl, sure that my eyes have seen a gemstone on her chest moments ago.

And it’s there, despite how camouflage it is with the color, I saw it.

I kneel down on both knees, letting that thought be dismissed as I needed to focus on the conversation. I touch the grass, and for a moment I caught glimpse of my sister’s necklace dangling on my neck. “Is it here, where it happened?”

The enormous individual stilled, looking as if my words were the risk of her melancholy tears falling again. 

“Being here is the only way I can feel close to Pink again,” as she confess, tears were falling again.

And the sniffle I’m hearing weren’t coming from her, but to the girl behind me and…from _me_. 

“Yellow disapproves of me laying my feet in this planet’s surface. She tries to ignore it, but the grief of Pink being shattered have done more damage to me –to all of us –and I cannot ignore the injustice of it all.” those words stressed the anger and despair that her eyes sings. 

I feel overwhelm in the thought of what being shattered means. _Gems? Shatter? _Just what are they? And what’s with the names? Pink and Yellow for an actually name? If you gone up to me and tell me this one is called Blue, I’ll literary believe you in a snap!

But why am I suddenly tearing up, I don’t understand!

I wipe my tears away, blinking to return my clear sight, before glancing up to the huge person. She was weeping with her hands covering her face, and what rest on her chest almost made my mouth hang. A gem! It’s an actually crystal, clear, and shining gemstone on her torso.

I glance again behind me, eyes on the gemstone on the girl’s chest.

Weirdly enough, as my eyes continue to produce tears I cannot say I own, I feel as if eyes were on me. The giant woman is busy crying her heart out, which only left girl. 

I let that thought pass me by and focus on the woman. 

"Grief is a strong opponent." I started, having the courage to interrupt and let my hand -so small in comparison to hers - rest somewhere on the drapes of her tutu. 

My words hold her attention and the giant lady-like being look down on me, eyes wide in attention and intrigue. Which is good, I want her to listen. 

"We –well, actually us, humans I mean –go through stages of denial, anger, bargaining, depression..."

"You..." she seems surprised as she gapes but I continue on. 

"But we must teach ourselves to accept the death of our loved ones as well. I know that a person tends to hold onto guilt and grief in the purpose of holding onto the last piece of what ties us the person we miss. 

"And I can see that you don't want to let go of Pink, and I can understand your fear of having nothing left when you do let go. But it's self-harming, your resistant I mean. You must make way for time, so it will be able to help you from your suffering. Be strong, for Pink, so that you can take a step and let her go. 

"That way, you will not hold onto the memory of Pink being shattered, but instead, you can finally remember what you shared with Pink before she was gone and be able to cherish those memory with a calm heart, knowing that she may be gone to the outside world, but inside your heart, she's alive and happy."

I don't know when my own tears starts to fall, but I bloody don’t care as I choke up the last words of my advice. 

…The advice many have told me concerning my mother’s death.

Closing my eyes let me embrace the flashback of my deceased mother, who passes away in her death bed with a content smile and welcoming grace as death took her. 

I got surprised when a contact of silk skin touches my face. 

My eyes widen to meet those diamond eyes looking at me. 

Those eyes looked at me intrigued, so pleased- but of what, I'm not sure. But I let her tend me and help me dry my tears as I saw a small smile of her own. 

Hopefully, I manage to help. 

At that time though, I was unaware of her forming intention of me. 


	2. From Korea I left

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader wonders why she's here
> 
> Blue wonders the same

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh no, my hand slips~
> 
> Edited:  
11/7/2019

The moment gave me a sense of Déjà vu –it happened like an RPG game.

A heroine living her _normal _life on a _normal _day but then put a dash of plot and event here and there –maybe let her believe her sister has been kidnap by a bad guy –and for that plot sake she will meet a wise mentor that will train her for that fated, _not normal _day where swords will clash and the heroine will lift her sword victorious…

But my life isn’t a game.

I’m not a heroine in some kind of story.

But that sense of Déjà vu runs in my head as she lifted up, her clutch on me secured –not tight, but isn’t willing to let go anytime soon. And she looked at me with a look I recognized – a moment that flashes as a memory in my eyes, of a face, of a pair of eyes that gleam of the tiniest star of hope from my mother as I told her that I will pursue the same legacy she have loved doing.

I knew, somewhere in the back of my head, I predicted this –being taken against my will, I mean. Honestly, I may have set my stone down the moment I let myself indulge in their presence, the moment I followed that girl here.

I squirmed to test her grip, but I couldn’t bear myself to truly struggle out of it when her expression softens from her determination. Emotions fill her diamond eyes other than tears. Anticipation, a plan, and a wish that, perhaps, she found in me fitting to make true. She looked at me persuasively, hoping for something I couldn’t distinguish –something I couldn’t_ deny_.

“M-my Diamond,” a meek voice speaks up and the being in question gazes down on confidant, “are you planning to… bring them?”

It worries me to hear a hesitation in the middle of her sense.

“I am, Pearl.” She answers without looking away from me.

I made a note for myself about the girl’s name being _Pearl_.

“Why are you –_what _are you planning to do to me?”

I was going to ask why she’s taking me but the ‘_No-witnesses_’ policy made sense as soon as I thought of it. It’ll secure that they –_aliens –_are to continue in visiting Earth peacefully.

“It would be such lost.” She answers, putting me on her other open palm. “Your wisdom, I’ve never met an organic being as conscious as you are.” There’s a bit of awe sigh on her voice as she inspect me, a small smile lifting up her blue face in such enchanting way. “It surprises me that such insights can from a human being. It would be such a waste if I would let you rot along with this planet.”

As if it was enough as an answer, the girl –_Pearl _nodded.

And I, seeing that, saw no room for argument in the giant’s debate; it’s all that there is. I am to be taken away and to be done as they sees fit…

It made me shudder to think how helpless I am. I didn’t even bother to thrash around and demand to be put back down; the thought of what she might do if displeased isn’t something I want to test now.

Above all things, at least… I succeeded in keeping my sister safe.

I wouldn’t have it in any other way.

And as silent tears –_mine, _they are _my_ tears –fall as a giant hand appeared in the sky, I hold onto the necklace I kept inside my shirt.

* * *

She was limping but the hell with that, she didn't care if she broke her legs and get herself more hurt than she already had been.

None of that matters!

What she needs to focus on is catching up with her sister and look for that girl.

Hurrying then, she finally saw a clearing, an out. Stumbling on her way there, she gasp.

It happened in a blur.

A blue cloak twirl and a ship float in the sky, almost camouflage because how tone it is with the blue sky.

But she was sure of what she saw.

Her sister held captive...

And they were gone.

"No..."

* * *

The weight of this reality now rests on my shoulders as her cloak hides me. I wonder why she carried me so close to her… _gem_; alas I made sure I’m far away from it as possible but I still cannot help but stay curious and be amazed, by just seeing the side of it made me awed.

Its facet are well define –uncut, as I remember my sister define a gem once –and its intense blue tone reminds me of a beach and its clear ocean water. I’m no lapidary, but even as inexperience as me could put two and two together.

It’s a diamond, true to her title.

While in my thoughts, I noticed the lack of shoe covering my right feet. _I must have lost it_…

A _whooshing_ sound made me alert and using the space of her fingers, I peek through the giant hand. Everything had become blue, the color beginning to give me a nauseous feeling in the pit of my stomach but I ignored it and let my curiosity overdrive the nagging fear.

The place is a little dark, only mild lights brightening it up. A chair –humongous if you haven’t expect –rest in the middle with drapes of curtains hang in one of the corners, on the other side seems to be sections of controls and panels. Those holo-screens almost provide a soft touch of light.

“Where shall we go now, my Diamond?” Pearl, her voice still timid and soft, inquires with that same salute formed just by her chest using her hands.

As Pearl had asked, I was finally free from the custody –if anyone can call that experience that way.

“Hmm…” hums my captor as she look down on me. She carefully put me back to her palm and I meet her eyes with an empty stare.

I really don’t know what to feel at the moment.

“Just tell the captain to take us off this planet's atmosphere, Pearl, and leave me be with the human for now.”

The request is strange, but I’ve yet have any say with this being, _alien_, Diamond, gem –_whatever -_being a total stranger to me.

I found out that _whooshing_ sound came from the door since I got a glimpse as Pearl leave through it.

“You’re not like the rest of those organics, aren’t you?”

I stopped myself from speaking rash, stop myself from firing a ‘_You think?_’ sarcastically. Instead, I mimic the tone of Pearl’s voice, “How so?” whispering but heard.

I need to be wary of any unspoken roles and their discipline –but the fact that I don’t know any shite about any of this… well, the bloody hell with it then.

Pearl’s attitude seems to be excused, so that’s where I’ll start.

“Whenever I’ve taken one of your kinds off your planet, some aren’t very… _fond _of it. They tend to trash around.” A smile then crosses her face as she lifts me up closer, “But you, you didn’t even yelp when I took you.” She sits down on the only chair in the room, her movements are poise and careful, and as she leans on it, it was like a queen sitting down on her rightful throne. “I wonder why… what made you different.”

Different has many definitions, for people uses the term for _different _reasons.

It all depends to a person what it could defines, the subtext of the situation and context of each other’s affairs.

And for me… different is always good. It’s a sign, a change of pace, of perception and feelings. It reminds me of many grounds, the diverse stages of life happening around me, constantly changing in any kind of form and shapes.

Different is my sister who chooses to place her belief on mythical things, fall in love with unrealistic ideals and people, and I, a comparison, is different in my own ways.

Different is finding comfort to the setting sun because I hope to see the moon, so willing to exchange the light for the solace of the darkness… different is me awake in the night where slumber usually have others embraced in their bed.

And now, all I could think of is how –in what way does she sees me different?

In appearance, my actions perhaps, or has it been the _wisdom _you found in me that you’re defining different? What… _Just what is it that you want_?

“I saw you and...” I finally answered after a spared silence. I look up to her eyes; they were big enough that I could see my whole reflection in them.

_Ah…_

_That’s why…_

I wanted to laugh.

Here I am thinking of my sister, who has blindly jumped on the train of love because of the silliest thing… yet maybe I’m no different after all.

I’ve yet met anyone who falls in love with someone’s sadness like how I did…

I’m no sadist, yet the statement stays true in my head.

God, just kill me.

Yet, _here I am_. On the palm of her hands and she continues to look at me so attentively, her eyes were eager, _for me_, and… it set the stone for the both of us.

“I see how much you’re hurting and I want to cease your pain.”

Bold, so bold those words are. It must have been, dictating how wide in surprise her eyes have become.

I’m surprised too but I kept talking with my hand reaching out –not really expecting any reaction –while I ignore this disturbing feeling I’ve yet found the source of.

“I’ve known grief. I felt it affect every fiber of my being and it hurts, the pain continues on despite how much you try to live without it. It’ll never leave us, but I want you to know that it’s not a bad thing to feel.”

These priorities will final my change of pace. I’m no longer standing as captive to people’s expectation and it’s just making me motor, out of control, rash and reckless but I still stood my ground. I’ve sorted my priorities, may as well go along with it.

Ah… I finally understand what’s nagging me.

She shifted, leaning in, while my hand still reaching out. Why, you might ask?

Well, that I can answer.

I wanted to dry the tears that are now falling from her eyes.

Me dreaming of her must have been a message from the universe.

Perhaps the stars have aligned just for this moment.

_This,_ this is the reason why I’m here.

Her, it’s her.

And I being here must only mean that I have got to do what I’ve grow up watching my mother do.

And that’s helping people.

Her tears splashes and wet most of my clothes, but I still stayed close and whisper “I’m here, it’ll be okay. It’s going to be alright. I’m here…”

“Pink was right.” She manages to choke out, though she said it in a murmur.

I’m meeting her eyes properly and there’s a hint of joy in them as they looked me.

She smiles, oh god she smiled at me.

She wipes her tears, fixing herself up. “Never had any types of gem have promised me anything like that.” She confesses and there’s laughter in her voice and that different irking in my chest return.

“I’m not a gem.”

“No you’re not.” she shakes her head, her smile not faltering, “You’re a human, you’re different.”

And by the smile her face, I know. It’s going to be a good different.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah, you might be wondering what's going on...
> 
> I'm sad because a someone freaking stole my phone and I've been brooding the whole day  
And then i decided, heck yeah let's write something that i can use to be sad about!!


	3. Everything -everyone is Blue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this on my laptop if you're wondering...
> 
> And yes, I'm gay for Blue, if you're wondering <3
> 
> EDITED:  
11/13/2019

I didn’t bother to carry any expectation regarding my situation.

When the (giant) woman finds me fitting to stay with her in the chamber, I tailed her like a pup with Pearl now occupying us as bearer of reports and reminder.

The colossal gem sighs, obviously burdened to hear the reports. “I must attend to these, but I want you here.”

I noticed that she delivered it in request, something my ears picked up as she looked at me in that same way she’s been doing –tender and affectionate.

I didn’t want such self-centered conclusion in my head.

However, her eyes are only proving to me that she didn’t say that out as a selfish demand.

I nodded and a smile accompanies my assurance of “I will be.”

That seems to satisfy her, for her eyes gleam a little brighter as she places me down to the floor. I watched beside the huge chair, looking as obedient I could be, while in secrecy, I’ve been spying the area –a clear chance presented while everyone’s attention is away from me.

The cold floor vibrates underneath my feet, perhaps coming from their engine, and it’s becoming uncomfortable as I continue to stand without a shoe on my other foot.

There were no windows in this vessel and I recall how massive the blue, left-hand shaped ship looked from outside so I could only imagine the other interior design outside of this chamber.

I’m no expert in the topics of spaceships and their use and the parts of it, that falls under the habit of a friend I made when I still attend high school back in… back in _Earth_.

I shudder, and it wasn’t because of the cold but because of the fact that I’m not with my family anymore...

This isn’t me just taking a vacation to another country or is just going sight-seeing anymore…

This is me having to be shipped away with said ship traveling in outer space and…

**_This_** is, probably, my whole life from now on.

“Pearl,” I stiffen to hear someone’s voice and I look to the gem seated in her royal seat, “Did we ever manage to check for the Cluster’s condition?”

_Cluster? I wonder what that is_…

“I’m afraid not, your Clarity. You planned to do so after our visit to Pink Diamond’s palanquin but that had been compromised since...” Her eyes might be hidden behind her hair, but I knew Pearl looked at me as she let the sentence hang. “Would you like me to send a crew to check now?” Pearl said as a holo-screen appears in front of her, her fingers lingers close to it as she waits for a command.

“No,” finally the enormous gem glance away from the monitors, our eyes meeting before they return their focus on her task, “I will let Yellow handle it for now.”

Pearl nods, “As you desire, my Diamond. Shall I pass the message to her Pearl now?”

“No, no, I will personally transmit Yellow about it. That’s all, Pearl.”

Their dynamic is similar to a Boss talking to their Secretary.

In my high school years, I’ve practiced the skill of taking in the scene around me as I listened –keen to eavesdrop and watch everyone’s body language since words tend to say another –so I multitask like I would inside a classroom.

I kept an eye on the two as I listened to their conversation while acting very fascinated (not that I’m not, honestly) with everything around me.

It’s a strategy I’m performing in hope to get some Intel –my hope to escape have yet ceased. There is a truth hanging by the back of my mind that I’m not willing to accept yet, my hope to get a chance to leave unharmed is in a higher bar than my admittance to my sudden affection for the alien.

You can say that I’m now desperate to get out of here.

But that I had to disregard as the Pearl decidedly accompanies me soon.

I’m not sure what I should do, the girl is poise –she seems to require little movements as she stirs from her spot once and awhile –that I’ve become uncomfortable to move myself, hoping not to gain her attention and mess up my plans.

“Hello.”

A shiver runs by my spine instinctually and I had to stop myself from twitching as I look at the girl beside me.

“H-hello.” my voice cracked, my throat had become dry by my lack of talking for a while.

A faint smile cross her blue face, intriguing me, this is the first time I’ve seen on her. Though admittedly, my attention has been elsewhere until now. “Do you have a name?”

I cannot hide my surprise quickly enough. It’s only been 2 hours top –I’m not sure though –but my name itself becomes completely foreign to me.

I’ve been called “Organic” and “Human” so many times that I’ve adjust and respond to those instead of telling them my own name –and I did that within such short amount of time!

It baffled me how I just… _adapt_ to that.

“Is there something wrong?” the question snaps me from my spiraling thoughts, reminding me of where I am.

I shake my head slowly, “N-no, nothing’s wrong. M-my name is Sophia.” my introduction felt so embarrassing.

I’ve been so focused on these gem stuff that I put my own person aside.

That sort of priority isn’t… _right,_ shouldn’t it?

_Wait, why did that turns to a question?_

Her smile widens –_just a little bit_ –and I couldn’t stop myself from returning it.

It’s pleasant to see.

“It’s fascinating…” Pearl’s voice stayed meek, but I heard the sincerity of it as she continues “…that you, humans, can make up a name of your own.” 

“Not quite.” I quickly inputs and I bit my tongue to punish its eagerness to share.

She hums, “How so?”

I sigh, might as well just say it. “Our names are passed down to us by our parents actually. We didn’t get to decide _what_ our name will be, that whole decision lies completely to our parents alone. And as long we continue to live our life, we carry whatever name they gave us to honor them.” 

“Oh, I see.” Her lips made small gap between them. “What are _parents_?”

I blinked at her, trying to distinguish if it was a legitimate question or not.

_Jesus,_ _it is! _

I blink again and blinked some more. I can practically feel the rush of blood on my cheeks as the concept of _Alien _rang a reminder in my brain.

“_Oh,_ this is embarrassing.” I murmur before clearing my throat. “They are… the people who sired someone’s birth, like my existent for example. I wouldn’t be alive if it weren’t because of two other humans who are in love with each other and who are also my parents.”

My blushing face couldn’t take anymore fluster. I ramble out the words as fast as I could, unable to handle the responsibility of having _the _talk about the Flower and the Bee with someone –an alien on top of that.

“How is that possible?”

_Oh no._ The horror of the conversation sets in._ No, no, gosh darn it, no! You can’t do this to me!_

“Well, that’s…umm…” I had to check my nose, to see if my nose is bleeding by how much blushing I’ve done in such short amount of time. “You see… it takes… ahhh –”

A giggle interrupts me then and I had to take a double look on the girl beside me to see her trying not to laugh.

Oh…

_Oh…_

_OH!_

My red face is almost abused by how flustered I become.

_She tricked me!_

I hide in palm of my hands, unaware of the watchful eyes on us.

“I apologies, the Sophia, I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable.” There’s laughter in her voice, a sound that didn’t bother me or embarrassed me any further. Hearing her talk, my hands fall to my sides again. “I do find it quite entertaining how embarrass you humans become in the subject of your reproduction procedures.”

My expression falters to hear that, and she must have noticed how the information took a reaction out of me despite how quick I am to look away.

The reminder of my situation is like a slap on the face.

“Pearl?” the call alert both of us.

The confidant respond with her usual “Yes, my Diamond?”

“I need you to arrange the usual resting area for the human; I recall a Jasper’s report of its cluttered condition after we delivered the last earthling to the Zoo.”

My hand formed a fist, dread overwhelming me by the thought of the last human that stood where I had.

_The Zoo… _I ponder what that could represent. In Earth’s term, it could mean that they’re keeping humans for conservation, display, or collection, and maybe all of that but I cannot be sure.

“Of course, my Diamond, I will do it at once.”

With a bow, the girl left the room once more without even a glance back.

Nervously, I took out the necklace my sister lent to me and cup it in secret.

I keep on fiddling with it as I try to calm down, my thoughts spiraling with anxiety as unidentified fate is bestowed to me.

I don’t like this feeling, all my life I’ve had a goal, a plan, and I’ve always known what I will be in the end of it.

But now, at this instant, the realization of how _blind _I am now just taunts me close to tears.

_What now? What am I going to do? What is going to happen to me? What are they going to do to me? Am I going to die or are they going to use me for their experiment first and –_

“Are you feeling well?”

Soft voice, so appealing for my ears, washes over me. I look up, only to flinch as the sudden jolt made my neck complain. Instinctually, my hand cups it to support my head while my sight spins for a bit.

I blinked several times because of the discomfort so imagine my surprise when a large hand is presented in front of me when I got my bearings.

I didn’t need to be told what she was hoping for me to do.

I climb her hand and she lifted me up, letting our eyes meet in the same level –well, in the level that was comfortable.

She seems to worrying about me.

Now, that’s just a wishful thinking…

“N-no…” I shake my head, swallowing the sob that threatened to come out. “I’m fine; I was just… lost in my thoughts.”

“Oh,” diamond eyes study me and I knew she didn’t truly believe me. “Are you in any sort of discomfort?”

“I’m not; your kind hospitality has been enough.” And with no success, my thoughts stayed bothered by my inability to make any assumption of my fate that rested upon this being’s hand.

She could squeeze and suffocate me, and it wouldn’t be hard for her to kill me.

“But is there anything I could do for you?” I never thought I’d hear something like that from her and my shock must have shown on my face when she inputs “I’ve yet done anything to conserve your comfort in my presence.”

“No, no, you shouldn’t be bothered. I… I do appreciate the thought, but you’ve already been so kind, M-Ma’am. I don’t t-think I’m worth the trouble it-it may cause you –” I couldn’t control my shuttering and, while afraid to meet her eyes, I added “–Ma’am.” still a tad confused about how I should address this gem.

She tilted her head but found my excuse reasonable since she didn’t push. Instead, she started “Then you could at least share what is it that you’re thinking of, little human?”

I wouldn’t have bothered to say anything and just deny it, but her curiosity seems so odd –new in the structure of her face that I got used seeing crying.

She was smiling again, and her little frown just _begged _me to share what I’m thinking of.

The gentility of her curiosity just reminds me of a child.

And I couldn’t resist internally awing at the sight of it.

Breaking through my impulsive adoration, I cleared my throat with a cough and confess “I’m just wondering what you’re planning to… do to me.”

“Well,” she glances at the holo-screen that she yet dismissed and for a moment she seems to be reading through whatever was on it. And then, with a slow flick of her wrist, the screen was no more. “I’m to merely deliver humans that I took from Earth to the Zoo, just how I used to do but...” she looks at me and smile once more, “I confess my own inconsistency in putting you there.

“Though the Zoo is purposed in preserving humans, I feel as though you have more principle and it would be a waste if I were to let you be thrown in there. You deserve more than such treatment…”

“Are… are there humans there? In-in the Zoo, I mean?” I didn’t notice yet but my eyes were becoming drowsy, lured by the gem’s voice that continued to whisper.

She nods, “Of course, it was built under my command, meant to be my gift to Pink after she had expressed her desire in preserving the life on Earth.”

The massive gem becomes distanced as she stares off in blank space, obviously reliving memories and my heart ache to see her broken state returning again. Tears are now edging on her eyes and she hiccups the sobs on her throat.

“She was persisted in keeping your organic kind alive, so I took samples of what she adored in your planet and build a utopia for the humans in hope of appeasing her.”

I shake my head to rattle my sleepiness away, now needing to do something that could help the crying gem. _Think_, I told myself.

“You must really love her.”

“I…” she hesitates, frowning now.

I caught how bothered she is to hear my comment and I wonder why. She expresses great grief for Pink, yet I can already tell that she wished to deny the depth of her feelings.

“You don’t have to say it; I can see it in your eyes how Pink means to you.” I debate with it, but finally decide to share a little more about myself. “I know because my mother used to look at me that way before she died.”

“Ah, yes, you Earthling do lived such short lives.”

A small smile crossed my face and I nod before adding “But it’s _enough_ time, or it will be. That’s why my mother encourages me to live in the moment, for living is the rarest thing someone could do in a world that just exist. She used to tell me that I shouldn’t look back and mourn the past, for it is gone. Live in the present, she said, and make it so beautiful that it will be worth remembering.”

“This ‘_my mother_’, is she a human too?”

I laugh, _actually laugh_, at how naïve this gem towards the concept of familial relationships –but that realization of her being foreign about it made me wonder how… _how_ _did she live without having any sense of comfort from family?_

“Yes,” I answered finally, “she’s one of my parents.”

The gem blinked several times and the question “What is a _parent_?” made me look at her in suspicion with a blush on my cheeks.

Pearl’s little trick on me made me do it, but after a sigh, I gather whatever confidence I had and explained the thoroughly notion of familial relationships.

Finally, she seems to understand the idea of what a family is, a conversation turning pleasant as time goes on and I seemingly have forgotten my kidnapped situation after a while.

I enjoyed filling her wonders with answers.

“It’s beautiful; I never knew that humans have built such hierarchy towards each other.”

I chuckled. “Hierarchy is a strong word to describe it, but you got the spirit.”

She and I shared a moment of laughter, and my anxiety now been covered with the sound of her joy.

“And this mother of yours…” she starts again, “she is the one you speak highly of.”

I nod.

A sympathetic look crosses her face, “And she is the one you… lost, yes?”

My lips trembled as I nod again.

“I’m sorry.”

I blink away the tears that formed in my eyes. “Don’t be.” I stood up, facing her in dignity while my tears poured. “She died knowing she’s loved and cared for. I made sure of that.”

“How can you be in no form of doubt?”

“My memories are living proof of it.” I answered quickly, “I love my mother so much and…” I sigh as some image flashes before my eyes, “and I stand here with you as the evidence of her undying love for me. Just like how you’re been doing all these years.”

“I don’t…” she trails off, wearing confusion with a bitter smile, “I don’t understand.”

I smile back in understanding whilst hiding the fact that my heart beating a tad faster than the usual.

I believe it’s my heightened emotions being the cause but, inside, I knew it’s just denial.

The tears I continuously pouring was no longer because of my grief but instead joy –_happiness_. I never have thought the liberation of grieving with someone in the open could be this… relieving.

“You love Pink so much that you’re doing all you could to keep her memories alive –the Zoo being one of them- aren’t you?” her eyes widen while mine stayed locked with hers, “I think that’s enough reason to believe so.”

The silence isn’t unwelcomed but I didn’t expect it, didn’t expect her to be rendered speechless. She was looking at me while she’s not. There’s turmoil in her eyes but it’s a fight that she needed to face alone. So I’ll just wait… wait until she tells me how it went for her.

But no words came and, in its place, tears emerge and speak a volume that no words can express.

“It’s okay.” I tell her, understanding that these were not tears of grief anymore. “I’m here… It’s going to be okay.”


	4. Light is infectious

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blue Diamond adores you
> 
> you slept like a baby
> 
> Pearl worries
> 
> you did a thing and it's not normal
> 
> Ey, nothing new really

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !!!ALERT!!!ALERT!!!ALERT!!!ALERT!!!ALERT!!!
> 
> AUTHOR WISHES TO TELL YOU FOLKS THAT SHE EDITED THE OTHER CHAPTERS BEFORE THIS BECAUSE THE "PLOT" NOW EXIST
> 
> ALSO THE P.O.V (POINT OF VIEW) IS NOW CHANGED ALSO JUST BECAUSE!!!
> 
> GO CHECK THE LAST CHAPTERS OUT, I CHANGED THINGS UP A BIT!!
> 
> ~AUTHOR OUT~

_Oh, look at her._

Eons since the last time she felt this way –a memory of her little diamond, chuckling by her shoulder, flashes in her eyes –so Blue can admit how slow it took her to recognize what feeling was that tint warmth that’s tracing her whole being meant.

_So small… yet you hold a value larger than your own, do you?_

Oh, it’s been so long since the last and Blue’s knowledge can only be stretched so far. It’s been such a wonder and Blue have questioned it. _Is this what she had seen on your people? _Pink has been the only one among them that ever grew passionate for anything organic and Blue, she never understood why.

The littlest Diamond have so much to learn, so none of them had been eager to trust Pink's judgment.

Blue tried.

Yellow never bothers to.

White tends to let Pink be in her fun and little games.

_How? _

A _human _have done something many hadn’t. There aren't many candidates to look over, mostly it's Yellow who gives her the time of the day, but it's rarely been given. 

Such capability existing outside the curriculum of a superior kind, such as Diamonds, is something unheard of. 

Though, the human kind had shown a certain trait to adapt and learn –they have built their own cities from the ground and made their own set of laws, created their own discipline within their society –but Blue can only look at the human as if she was a miracle out of that world.

_She portrays the power of understanding and offered it to me!_

It’s so foreign to subsist in such small thing, something so fragile… _someone_ so different. 

And before Blue found could question how, her respondent had ceased in moving.

The organic seemed to be in a state of stationary rest with her eyes closed.

This she didn’t question, for Blue felt no rush, no pressure, in the company of the small human. She feel… peaceful, almost, and a bit awed despite crying once again a moment ago.

To think that this little human have trusted Blue enough to be vulnerable like this… that little pressure now on her mind did her no harm at all and, rather than be neglectful of this, Blue did all and accept it.

Blue does prioritize the human’s comfort after all. It’s all she could offer back, as she still so hang up by the concept of this being, this human, this _Sophia_, changing the shape of her life in a short amount of time.

Something beeps, a sound that almost startled her -subconsciously, she pulled her hand close, protective of the little one –if she hadn’t seen her communicator lighting up.

Somehow though, Blue knew it’ll only be Yellow. It’s only been her that keeps contacting her by the Diamond Line, after Pink… Pink is gone now after all and White had been in her head ever since, rarely seen by her fellow Diamonds.

After a moment, the Diamond Line’s ringing expired, letting the peace return to Blue’s chamber once again.

It’s rude, yes, but while it’s been only her and Yellow now that are left to keep their empire stable and steady in its process in finding more planets to build more colonization, Blue doesn’t have the time to be lectured again about her, quoting Yellow’s term, _dismissal _regarding Blue’s duties as a reigning Diamond.

She hadn’t! Of course she wouldn’t put Yellow in such tight spot, no –that would be unforgivable if White gets a heard of that. Rather, Blue have focused more on keeping everything steady while leaving the campaigning of making more colony to Yellow.

This, her fellow Diamond hadn’t taken consideration of.

Yellow still insist that Blue return to her purpose of making more gems to be a whim of her status.

Blue doesn’t want that, not when there are things that can be deem far more important. She have some trusted Agates fitted to be left in charge of looking over the missions she present to them, higher ranked gems given the permission to lead any immigration she deem right to take.

Poking the little one on her hand with the tip of her finger, Blue is thankful that she had visited Earth once more before that ticking-time bomb of a planet destroyed a beautiful being as this.

The human squirm at first, yet kept her eyes closed as she begin to lean in to Blue’s touch, further impelling Blue to become besotted with her.

_Her body is warm,_ Blue noted in fascination, _and she looked so adapted, fitted almost, on my hand_. This is a feeling that since accompany her when she brought the human on board inside her ship and as she stay longer within her company, the more Blue’s developing adoration grew.

Soon, Pearl returns with a salutation of “Pardon, my Diamond.” but Blue merely gestured her to come closer silently, unsure of what to do than stay still. “I suppose she’s performing a norm of human’s necessities, my Diamond.” assume her Pearl after Blue asked if the gem knew of this. “I believe it is called sleeping.”

“Is it something… dangerous?”

Yes, despite being in-charge of the Human Zoo, there are still some things Blue have yet learned about humans. There are plenty notions on the documented case Pink Diamond have sealed within the headquarters, but never had Blue stayed long enough to learn anything new.

“No, my Clarity,” her Pearl proceeds to summon a screen and, with keen vision, she expertly recites “it’s been documented that humans need to do this sleeping habit every few earthly hours, frequently, so that they can conserve their energy. I presume they can get ill if they are to lack any of it.”

Blue nod and, with stress looming in my mind, she decided to instruct Pearl. “Since she will be inactive for a few hours, she might prefer to be somewhere comfortable than here, surely.”

But as if conscious, the human’s face morph to a disagreeing frown and her form begins to move –her right hand tapping around as if it’s looking for something.

Blue did nothing but watched, curious of what the human is doing, and she gasp when that wondering hand reach out and touched Blue by her gem.

What is surprising more is that light begins to flicker –which Blue noticed coming from the human’s chest first before hers become evident.

And after the sudden blinding light came a groan. 

Sophia woke up fresh and well rested –something she’s rarely rewarded.

“Gosh, I just had a really weird dream…” she murmurs to herself, rubbing the sleep off her eyes. She then proceeds to check if she managed to drool before wondering what her other free hand could be touching that’s slippery.

…_No way_.

Sleep was gone before she knows it as Sophia begins to realize that the _dream _she had? _Yeah, that wasn’t a dream at all._

Blue, on the other hand, have her mouth gaping. She covered her lips with her hand, a tendency that she subconsciously done out of surprise.

Something just happened, something _different_ and new.

Just for a moment, for a _short amount of time_, Blue felt a unfamiliar aura, something that sooth her and ground her to a reality that could have hurt her even just from hearing it, yet… it didn’t. It cross her mind yet like a star passing by as the ship continues to soar away from what must be left behind.

Shaking her head to get rid of the lingering daze off of her, Sophia stood up; her cheeks tainted a tad with red. Apologetically, she smiles with dread. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to fell asleep on you.” And clearing her throat, so awkwardly so, she added “And I, ahh… sorry… ‘bout touching your –umm…?”

What is she gonna say?

Her chest?

…Gem?

Sophia doesn’t know!

“What did you do?”

Caught off guard, Sophia blink at the diamond dumbfound. “What?”

“You did something to my gem!” convey Blue in shock. She can still feel the effect of that touch flowing through her and fear overwhelms her rational thoughts.

Grimacing, Sophia laid a suspecting glance at her hand. She had been touching Blue’s gem but how that end up occurring all passed her while she’s been asleep. _What did I do?_

And for the first time, Sophia looked up to Blue fearfully.

“I don’t know.” She choked out, the weight of her doomed probability looms from her head but Sophia kept herself still, feigning bravery as she’s unable to escape for she stands on the very palm of the galactic empress.

Blue doesn’t know what happened and to see not only incompetence from the human but the obvious fear on her made it all worse. No, she didn’t want you to look at her that way, in a way Pink would when Blue’s coming on too strong.

Is that possible? For a human to have that kind of effect on a Diamond? That’s impossible! The other organics beings that Blue had interacted with –accidentally mostly –ages ago never gave that kind of reaction out of her.

And that light –that _aura –_it’s something she hadn’t seen on anyone, even on her fellow Diamonds.

While White’s harbor a unsettling outcome upon her gem on every occasion that her light touches Blue, Yellow’s is sharp and powerful –the energy she brings can sometimes be radiate but tiring to be near with if one is stimulate in it far too long.

Blue can never admit this to Yellow Diamond, for while that had been an occurring secret, Yellow will be everything but a burden to Blue.

“It’s okay.” this a term she heard from the human a few time, repeated in a soothing voice that carries comfort like no other. Though, the bland term can do little, the words brought console in spite of its intangible purpose. “It’s okay, but I do have to know…”

* * *

Pearl can tell you all the times she had seen wrath and cruelty of the hands of her Diamond, the deed that either have poof many gem of any kind or have shattered them on the spot.

She remembers them one by one; remember them and the feeling of helplessness, the fear that it might be her next, and the guilt she continue to live on with. But that’s how gem kind is, especially now in the new era. It’s either you’d be competent or a **_defect_**.

It’s a curse, a little voice would say in her mind. Alas, Pearl continues to live through these passed thousand years handling the tears her Diamond has cried alone. It’s part of her job as the luminous Blue Diamond’s Pearl, the profession she’s purposed to be until her gem crack in the pressure of this all.

So, it’s been a haunting thought of what those hands would do to a small and delicate breed of a human, yet nothing bad have happened. Instead, she have watched as Blue Diamond becomes besotted with the human, of the Sophia, to the point that those hands –that have crushed gems into pieces –acted accordingly, careful.

It was going well, Pearl thinks as she watched you interact with Blue Diamond with careful words knitted in baffling statements that form nothing but wisdom, which Pearl is surprise about a human knowing. She watched as you empathize with a Diamond, something she hadn’t been good at even now.

Nevertheless, Pearl had thought that, sooner or later, her Diamond would be jaded with the likes of you and the Sophia would be delivered to the Human Zoo like the rest of her kind.

That is, until…

“Are you truly a human?” her Diamond inquires with questioning glare, a face similar to what most gems would be seeing last.

Pearl have returned to the ground, unable to have the luxury, something you didn’t know you have, of being held by her Diamond so she wasn’t able to see how you frown and look at her Diamond with mild baffled expression.

But she did hear you say, “Of course I am, what made you think I’m not?” 

Pearl cringes –the tone you’ve used is accusing, something that could offend Blue Diamond and test her merciful patience. No gem should ever raise their voice to a Diamond, but you’re only human, you didn’t know that.

And if you continue to provoke her diamond, perhaps you wouldn’t reach the Zoo alive after all. Her hands squeeze tighter together on her chest, her fingers laced together. That is an estimated up come but Pearl doesn’t wish that upon you.

Now, Pearl could only watch as you and her Diamond continues to talk.

* * *

“You carry a light, one that’s mirroring gems,” she heard galactic gem examine, her voice rousing in volume, making Sophia feel so small again, “I’m sure of what I felt!”

Sophia is reluctant, unsure of how to answer. “L-let’s calm down for a moment.” Sophia palms her forehead, feeling a headache coming. At least she was listened to, as the blue gem leans to her chair, eyebrows knitted together as she continues to look down on Sophia. “Ma’am, I don’t know anything about your kind. I believe that your species doesn’t much interact with mine seeing the lack of mentions of your kinds in our history, so I’ve only picked up little information I can gather.”

She glances down, looking at Pearl who looked back at her in tension.

Unsure but unwilling to be accused, Sophia stands with her back straight.

“But I am willing to understand!” She continued on, beads of sweat forming on her palm. “So, if you would kindly explain to me what happened, surely we can talk it through.”

Blue didn’t hesitate; she starts with Sophia being asleep to her waking up.

“Light?” inquired Sophia, a puzzled frown now on her face. “And it affected you?”

“It has yes.” nodded the Diamond. “Pearl has seen it too and…”

“Wait!” interrupt Sophia then, “Pearl, you were already here before it happened?”

The confidant stiffens, but with years of practice of being under pressure, her body can only portray nothing but grace and shift movement. “Yes.” was her simple answer.

“Had you experience anything out of sort too?”

The Sophia interrogates her with the tilt of her head and, as Pearl is unsure if she should answer, she looked at her Diamond to wait for permission.

“Answer her, Pearl.” 

“Y-yes, I had.”

Becoming thoughtful, Sophia regards the circumstances thoroughly, yet soon becomes lost. She has a hutch, actually, and it has something to do with what’s dangling around her neck, but there’s still something missing.

This information could change everything.

“Ma’am,” she glances at the (giant) woman, sheepish but determine, “I’ve long since gathered that you stand as a gem, a Diamond to be precise.”

Blue nods, lips quirking a small smile, “And you are correct in your observation.”

Sophia nods to acknowledge compliment but didn’t tardy any longer. “What are _gems, _as a being? How do I, as a human, differentiate from your people?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hewwo OwO 
> 
> I heard you like cliffhangers?~ UwU


	5. A hypothesis for you and I, and maybe her too

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UwU

“So in short, your bodies are merely projected light coming from your gems.”

Sitting Indian-style on the floor now, Sophia hums as her rambled thoughts begin to connect with each other. They are so many –_everywhere _that Sophia is surprise that she still manage to keep up with everything.

“Yes.” nodded Pearl, who, under the orders of her Diamond, explained to Sophia what they are.

Sophia nodded.

It absurd, all of these! Aliens whose true forms are their gemstone but also they also have a physical, humanoid form that is likely just holograms that somehow carried enough particles to be considered as mass!

Now, if she were to put these things under science, she can make a conclusion out of this, _only_ _if _she would also mull over what she knows about gems and crystals (she knows enough of it. Sophia did have a sister whose fascination about them reaches through the roof).

It would be crude of her to dismiss it as something else, but what everyone –and yes, including her –would call Pseudoscience can really help her through this if done right.

Though, Sophia have argued that this specific alternative medicine (the whole crystal healing shenanigan that her sister insisted on drilling into Sophia’s mind) as incompatible by its inaccurate characteristic and absence of systematic practices to be true science, she did made quite a long essay about how it works on several people in high school.

It’s a case of Placebo Effect really, the whole thing is, but the mind is used in deceiving itself. What it believes tends to what happen to its host.

But this… this is so much more than that. It’s more of Sophia’s judgment.

It’s here, _she’s here_ –a living gemstone being –and it’s true.

What is she suppose to do?

_Oh my god, I never thought I’d actually do something with this one day._ Sophia would have face-palmed herself, just a tad frustrated with how challenged she is with this whole situation.

Breathing in and out to relax, Sophia begins to cite “Humans have considered visible lights as a one-way energy that executes vibration of electricity and magnetic fields.”

(“_But a gem’s light vibrates through the thin layers of a powered light, they are more potent ‘cause they carry a sentimental purpose_._ While a bulb’s purpose is to light up the room, a gem is to bring a purpose to which they are connected the most_.”

Eyes squinted, eyes tired with its focus faltering, Sophia hissed “_And why are you telling me this? Why now?_” under her breath.

“_I don’t know_.” shrugs her sister, not one bit bothered that she disturbed her sister’s studies once again. “_Just got a feeling that you’d… need to know that, ya know?_”

She groans, fixing up her glasses as she return her focus on her notebook. “_That doesn’t make sense, sis._”

Another shrugs, “_Maybe, maybe not._”)

Sophia sigh as she arch her back, a pop from her tight muscle let her relief another breath. Standing up, Sophia locked eyes with the authority figure in the room.

“And since crystals have been experimentally been labeled to have healing properties, I think I have a theory.”

Blue Diamond repeated “A theory? And how, by stars, will your assumption explain what we both exhibited?” as her hand lowers beside the human.

Her hand rest below her chin as Sophia thinks. While pondering of where her supposition could really take her, she ride the Diamond’s hand without much question.

But as she dwells on it, she almost growl –realizing that nothing else will prove it.

She just _have_ to do it.

“Well, we have to reach a hypothesis first…” Sophia let a moment pass by and without stray, she watched the dilated, rhomboid eyes; a pool of cyan blue –the depth of the color remind Sophia of the deep sea. And those strands of silver hair shimmers and a ghost feeling on her hand made her reminisces the fluffiness and softness of each string.

A blush made its way on Sophia’s cheeks.

In the back of her mind, she can practically hear her little sister yelling _“Hah! Ye’r gaaaaayyyy!”_ like a bully she could be, while snorting in her laughter.

A passing sadness return, but Sophia is quick to blink it away.

“A-as I was saying,” she cleared her throat while the latter before her seems to be content to spend the time just them having a staring contest, “I may need to conduct some experiment, t-to prove the result of my theory.”

Furrowed brows look down on her. “What is this theory of yours, to be exact?”

“It’s umm…” Sophia scratches the back of her head, “It’ll be better if I could perform it.”

A slight tilt of Blue’s head made Sophia’s heart skip a beat.

Blue continued to interrogate. “What consist of it?”

“Well,” she fidgets with her trembling hand, “trust is foremost, of course, and…” she reaches out, “interaction.” Now, her fingers linger, _so close, _but not yet touching. Sophia waited, looking up to the Diamond, waiting for permission to cross such boundary. “But only if you allow me.”

Her heart is rapidly knocking on her chest and Sophia can’t calm it down.

To know that the gemstone close to the tips of her finger is someone’s source of life makes this more… _special?_ It’s close to that word, yes, but none of her vocabulary helps Sophia’s case.

She already went too deep –so absorbed with the whole speculation that it’s a need to find the end of this all.

A nod, a slow one but an affirmation nevertheless, just pushes her deeper.

After inhaling a good amount of air, she touches the gem slowly, hands edging as it trembles –a blinding light indulged her.

* * *

Back at it again with this place…

Though instead of facing a mural, Sophia stands above one this time and looking around, she saw a blue aura above a… statue after a fading image of Pearl. She, too, stood above a statue with a faint blue hue around her.

Realizing that those statues look strangely similar to whoever was standing above them, Sophia decidedly looks down by the edge of where she’s standing on.

She gasp, it’s a spitting image of her!

Not to mention her seemingly unconscious body lays above it... 

Y/N crouch beside it, reaching out to test if she's able to touch her body, yet it seems Y/N have become without a physical body.

_Can this be considered as Astral Projection experience? _The thought made sense, just not the environment she's currently on. If her "spirit" merely left her body, then they should have been in the same room. Y/N have been told that that's how it usually works.

Okay, for now at least, she wont hover on that. _Now,_ she just have to check everything out and list them if they're a possible proof.

A vibrating sensation (like a tapping, tingling feeling on her skin) wash over her then, as her name was called out.

Looking over Pearl's is where it came from. The statue of the diamond pulled Y/N, beckoning her to answer the call of that staggering weeps.

She knows what she needs to do, but the reason question is _how?_

* * *

Blue couldn’t understand, her mind rattled and disturbed, though also intrigued of the possibilities of a being of flesh –someone who doesn’t carry any similarity with gems, except of its physical form, to be able to connect with her.

_Never had a human ever present a prospect, a skill of entering the internal existent of one’s gem, but I’ve felt her –as if she could…_

_Oh Pink…_

Blue’s eyes begin to moist as she let herself get lost in her thoughts again.

_If you were here, perhaps you could explain to me what your humans could do. You were always been so fascinated with them. Is this what you felt all along, the wonder and enthrallment about their fragile existent? _

Tears were falling once again and her grief extends around her.

_I never did get to hear the depth of your reasons, especially why you were so deemed to stop your colonization on Earth. Alas, that’s my fault, hasn’t it? I didn’t listen when you have something to say…_

But through her teary session, a certain feeling return and took a hold of her. Blue suppressed a gasp, but her eyes were quick to find the little ones’.

The human now stood by the end of her dress, a crooked yet charming smile glowing along with the color of her stability. She stood there unbothered by the strength of Blue’s emotion, like a strong Agate ready to take on the might of Blue’s influence.

“H-how?” her voice wavers, weak.

No one has taken the challenge before; they wouldn’t dare come this far –_this_ close to her. It’s, in essence, _physically _impossible for any gem of any kind to stand so close to a Diamond’s aura like a brute with intentions to coup.

The shrug was such a frustrating answer but weirdly enough, Blue smiled at vague gesture, filled with awe and sense of purified mind. _Perhaps_, she thought as she picks the human up, _it’s enough for now_.

The human smile at her, a big, crooked one that Blue never seen before.

And those lips mouth something inaudible; alas the movement seemed to echo, repeating a unsaid phase until a blinding light, a chaos of purple illuminates her world.

* * *

She stirs awake upon recognizing the touch of soft cushion that is impossible to exist in her bedroom. Her bed is even, she prefer it that way as she slept very lightly that the motion of the bed every time she move would be enough to wake herself.

_-And what the bloody hell…?_

Something is constantly poking her cheek, not relenting despite how many times Sophia would shoo it away.

“Sophia.”

Sleep drift away as a voice called out. Eyes snaps open, so quick to investigate her surroundings and they found a slim figure by the edge of the bed, standing still with, what she’s sure of, eyes watching Sophia.

The shambled, light blue hair completely masks her eyes, but Sophia is sure of them being on her.

“P-Pearl –!” she squeaks, her throat so dry that Sophia wonders how long she has been asleep.

She does remember being tired, so worn out… and _fainting_ with a certain Diamond’s worried face being the last thing she saw. None of it fills the gapping wonder of when did she enter a foreign room as this one.

Subconsciously, Sophia’s hands begin to ensure that she’s still wearing her clothes as she bolted up from where she’s resting. And a sigh of relief escapes her lips –to be stripped off her clothes while she was vulnerable would sure be an embarrassing thought, and not to mention how petrifying it would be.

“Hello human. You’ve been inactive for a timely half earth-circle. I’ve come to ask if you are well.” Still poise and slow in her approach, Pearl tilted her head in question. The human seems to be out of breath with her hair messy albeit the lack of the “tossing” and “turning” that the usual new ones do while in their resting state.

“I ahh…” blinking, the human grimace as her hand grasps her throat. “W-where are we?”

“Do not be afraid.” Pearl recognizes the passing image of fear on the human’s face. “My Diamond sees it fitting to bring you here when you’ve become inept to be conscious because of the lack of needed oxygen. This room is safe for your kind. It has been designed to take care of your every human necessity and let you be at ease while on the rest of the trip." 

“Oh.” And as if that wasn’t enough as an answer, Sophia’s stomach made a sound, a complaining whimper.

Sophia grimace shows how bothering the continuing grumble is and without a sound of haste, a light came and go.

Blinking to adjust her sights to the brightness of the room, Sophia’s mouth watered to see a fruit-like thingy that Pearl is seemingly offering.

“W-what is that?”

“I do believe that your kind labels this as a fruit.” Pearl lets Sophia take a hold of it and through the human’s inspection, Pearl added “It is edible for humans so I’m sure this would be enough to prevent anymore complains from your organic body.”

“W-why is so… shapely?” Though yes, it does seem like a fruit, its _edges_ made the shape so… artificial. It made Sophia weary despite the roaring of her stomach.

“It’s an improved crop that many Peridot in Blue Diamond’s Court have made, perfected with enough nutrition and mineral to supplement your body until your next intake. My luminance Blue Diamond has invested her time to make sure this does any organic kind no harm.” And with that, Pearl ended her speech with a strict order of her own. “Eat. My Diamond has precisely ordered me to make sure you are fed and contented.” 

Still unsure but willing to follow, Sophia bite into the fruit, assuring herself that if the gem –_Pearl_ –wanted her dead, she would have done it sooner.

Surprisingly, the fruit tasted like… nothing. Not a single drop of flavor.

A single piece of it merely starts melting within the contact of her tongue but a small part of it is left on her mouth to be chewed. A minute have pass and her body didn’t seem to be reacting in a violently manner so Sophia took another bite.

Finishing it felt like eating a full buffet meal yet there’s sudden rush of energy and livelihood of her body that is enough to sprout Sophia off the comfortable cushions with erring intentions to run a mile or two.

She didn’t, instead stretched her body instead.

With her bones cracking, a silent voice inquires “Why is your body making that sound?”

Now relaxed a tad bit, as her starving stomach cease to hurt, Sophia answers “It’s my muscle, they’re tensed. So, whenever I try to –” Sophia paused to draw out her back, making another crackle of bones “-stretch, the joint in my body releases a gas bubble, that’s what the popping noise is.”

“Is this normal?”

Sophia glanced behind her, wondering if the gem is actually attentive of what she’s saying or not, and wondered why a blue holo-screen is summoned by Pearl in the middle of their conversation.

“Well, yes.”

Pearl taps the screen.

“Are… are you recording me?” This hasn’t been the first time the gem did such gesture; her screen is almost present to what Sophia can recall.

“Not you in particular, no.” Pearl didn’t bother to stop what she’s doing, though the darker hue of her cheeks tells a little more than her unwavering voice. “I am documenting more about humans. The few ones before you were… unwilling to be as cooperative as you are, so I am… I wish to take the chance to get you a little more.”

She said it in a very weird phase, but Sophia understood that Pearl is merely curious of humans and now that she didn’t mind telling some things, Pearl is keen to leave naught a detail.

Though it’s not a comfort to know that someone have come before her, Sophia didn’t that bother her more than it already had. Instead, she steer herself to focus on showing a friendly approach.

So, slouching back to the cushion –_these are really soft cushion, oh God _–Sophia smile at her attendant, nodding. “Okay.”

“Pa-…Pardon me?”

Chuckling with a genuine smile, Sophia beckons “You can ask me anything you want to know and I’ll answer them within the best of my knowledge.”

A smile, a little curve of her lip, yet the size didn’t scream as much as the light of her peeking eyes.

So excited, so… _practically beaming _in happiness, that pair of cyan orbs just vibrate with glee and without hesitation –or is it just because she didn’t want the chance to slip away –Pearl have bombard Sophia with question that a mere Pearl shouldn’t be asking.

And Sophia didn’t discourage her, not one bit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OwO


End file.
